


Spooky silly dirty

by kymyit



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Water Sex, scary sister
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: [PG SPOILER e qualche accenno]Weiszguna e Krishiki-Cosa diavolo è quella roba!?--Credo che Sister abbia fatto qualche strano rituale ad un certo punto.- rispose Weisz, che però pareva assolutamente calmo rispetto a loro. Il che gli dava un certo senso di superiorità rispetto agli altri due. In genere Laguna lo perculava in tutti i modi, ora era lui a poterlo sfottere un po'. E vedere Jinn teso come una corda di violino, senza la sua aria di compassato mercenario, era esilarante.-Credo abbia invocato Bloody Mary in bagno... o forse un demone... Valaqualcosa... in effetti, io mi terrei lontano da Sister stanotte. E anche da Pino... -Jinn s'irritò ancora di più nel vedere l'altro prendere la situazione così alla leggera.La luce sfarfallò per alcuni secondi, poi andò via del tutto.-Ecco... ci mancava... -L'ex mercenario avvertì un fruscio confuso alle sue spalle e un gemito sommesso.-Laguna, Weisz?- chiamò, ma nessuno rispose.Erano scomparsi...E cos'era quell'odore?Zolfo?Sentì il panico attanagliargli le viscere.
Relationships: Laguna Husert/Weisz Steiner, Shiki Granbell/Jinn, Shiki Granbell/Kris Rutherford





	Spooky silly dirty

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa al Yuri&Yaoi's Day indetto dal Forum Fairy Piece.  
> Ho approfittato del prompt: Approcci improbabili, dato che c'ero.  
> Giusto una cosetta prima di iniziare: in questa storia Shiki e Jinn non stanno insieme, mentre Laguna e Weisz sono proprio intimi. Non so quanto possa essere passato dal momento in cui hanno legato fino ad adesso, ma direi alcuni mesi. Non è legata alle precedenti storie e c'è un piiiiiccolo ed inquietante easter egg che non potevo non mettere X°D

_**Spooky silly dirty** _

  
  
Jinn alzò le braccia e si stiracchiò, allungando i muscoli ed inarcando la schiena. Aveva tutti gli arti anchilosati per la lunga maratona che era stato più o meno costretto a subire. Sei ore di film horror, escluse gite per il bagno, gite per il procacciamento di porcherie e risse. A lui non interessava minimamente, s'intende, ma pur di vedere felice Kleene era disposto anche a sorbirsi il peggio dell'industria cinematografica del cosmo e le più dolciastre schifezze e tutte quelle cose ridicole da mocciosi come "Dolcetto o Scherzetto".  
Laguna camminava appena dietro di lui, godendosi la pace del corridoio deserto. Niente musica, niente urla, niente schiamazzi. Sbadigliò sonoramente e si grattò la nuca, ripensando che nonostante alcuni momenti da dimenticare assolutamente, quella giornata era stata divertente. Per concluderla al meglio intendeva fare una doccia degna di quel nome e una dormita epocale.  
Forse qualcos'altro fra le due cose ci sarebbe stato bene, ma dipendeva da Weisz, che però era ancora a bighellonare e fare casino con gli altri. Arrivato davanti alla porta della sua camera, che precedeva quella di Jinn, fece per entrare, ma si trattenne.  
-Non ho mai visto Kleene così allegra.- constatò.  
Il ninja annuì.  
Era vero.  
Kleene non riusciva ancora ad esprimere le proprie emozioni del tutto, ma negli ultimi tempi queste facevano capolino sul suo viso apatico più di frequente. Sporadici sorrisi o forte meraviglia, finché si trattava di emozioni positive, a lui andava bene. Purtroppo lo spettro del trauma era sempre in agguato e questo lo aveva preoccupato per tutta la durata di quella festa. Perché era Halloween, la notte dei morti, del sangue, delle creature maligne, e tutta quell'oscurità poteva attirarne altra nella mente fragile della ragazza.  
  
  
Era stato Shiki a saltare su con quell'idea, trascinando poi gli altri col suo entusiasmo. Vennero tirate fuori le idee più disparate e folli, compresa quella della famigerata maratona horror, che aveva fatto irritare il ninja. Quel genere di film non era proprio il massimo per sua sorella, possibile che Shiki non avesse ben chiara la sua situazione? Eppure era stato chiaro con loro riguardo alla problematica di Kleene. Ma mentre protestava, proprio lei, Kleene, aveva borbottato: -Voglio partecipare anche io... -  
-Ma... Kleene?-  
-Voglio fare ciò che fanno gli altri e divertirmi mangiando dolcetti fino a scoppiare. E voglio fare la sfilata in costume con Homuran, Hermichan e Rebberin.  
-Ma... Kleene... - tentò di dissuaderla, almeno per la questione film.  
-Ci sono un sacco di film adatti a tutti!- esclamò Rebecca.  
-Che ne dite di "Massacro sul Pianeta della Morte?"-  
-Adatti.a.tutti.Sister.- bocciò la proposta Hermit.  
-Non sarebbe divertente se ad una festa non partecipassero tutti i membri dell'equipaggio.- intervenne Witch, con la solita calma materna.  
Questo contribuì a farlo crollare quando sua sorella e Shiki (Kleene e Shiki si erano ALLEATI contro di lui!!) lo avevano supplicato con gli occhi da cerbiatto.  
-Fate come volete, l'importante è che non attiriate altre grane.- borbottò appoggiando la guancia sulla mano. Probabilmente se ne sarebbe rimasto nella sua cabina tutta la sera piuttosto che partecipare ad un qualcosa di così puerile e stupi  
-Io e mio fratello non abbiamo mai festeggiato Halloween.- disse Kleene a Shiki -Sarà divertente! Non è vero, fratellone?-  
L'interpellato sentì un brivido percorrergli tutto il corpo.  
-S-sì!- esclamò fingendo entusiasmo.  
-Complessato...- si lasciò scappare Homura e Sister se la rise mentre la spadaccina si chiudeva la bocca con le mani.  
-Ogni santa volta.- scandì Weisz a mezza voce a Laguna sottolineando con un gesto la cosa.  
-Festeggiamo insieme!- esclamò Shiki afferrando commosso le mani di Kleene che sorrise appena.  
Per Jinn era tutto ciò che contava.  
  
  
E così eccolo lì, la mummia più bella della festa.  
Anche l'unica in realtà.  
Kleene ed Hermit indossavano abitini graziosi un po' gothic e si tenevano per mano come le gemelle di un certo film che anche lui conosceva, perché era praticamente un cult. Rebecca era una fanciulla gatto, accompagnata dalla sua zucca felina; poi c'era Weisz, che indossava un consunto completo elegante, un camice logoro per completare il tutto grosse viti a trapassargli testa e collo.  
Per gran parte della festa e della proiezione brandiva un braccio finto con cui infastidiva Laguna, reo di esserglisi seduto addosso giusto per sabotare i suoi piani di "cavaliere consola fanciulle spaurite".  
Poi c'erano Homura nelle pompose ed eleganti vesti della cappellaia matta, Witch la meravigliosa e sensuale Mietitrice, il demone rosso Shiki dalle corna ricurve sul capo e uno scuro mantello sulle spalle.  
Lui e Mosco avevano sventolato quei cosi fastidiosi per tutta la festa, come Re Demone e Re Vampiro. Almeno non erano terrificanti come Sister e Pino, che all'incirca alla metà del secondo film, avevano iniziato a dare segni di squilibrio, prendendo di mira tutti loro con scherzi anche di pessimo gusto. La Vita dell'Edens vestiva sempre da suora, ma il trucco sul suo viso era spaventoso e oscuro. Pino, dal canto suo, per qualche strano motivo indossava una parrucca bionda e brandiva un coltello insanguinato.  
Per quel che ricordava all'inizio della festa era vestita da fatina...  
Ad ogni modo, ora che tutto era tranquillo poté osservare meglio i dettagli del costume di Laguna, che da quel che aveva capito si era realizzato da solo. Lui aveva delle pinne ai lati del viso e un abito arrangiato alla bell'e meglio con una rete. Ma la cosa più impressionante erano le sue gambe. Gli immancabili stiletti parevano fusi con esse, ed erano realizzati come fossero le metà squarciate di una pinna caudale.  
Restò incantato a guardarli per qualche istante, poi si riscosse e gettò una rapida occhiata alle sue spalle.  
Non c'era nessuno, eccetto lui e lo Spirito dell'Acqua, eppure...  
-Che c'è?- gli domandò quello, seguendo il suo sguardo.  
-Mi sento osservato.-   
-I tuoi super sensori non captano niente?-  
-No.-  
La cosa lo inquietava.  
Chi  
(o cosa?)  
lo osservava?  
-Sarà un fantasma?- lo infastidì Laguna -Forse qualcuno che hai ucciso reclama vendetta.-  
-Ma figuriamoci.-  
Un brivido. Di nuovo.  
Jinn si voltò ancora e gli parve di scorgere, seminascosta dietro una parete, una figura cornuta. Un'alta figura cornuta.  
-L'hai... -  
Laguna deglutì.  
-Sì.- disse a bassa voce.  
-Cosa diavolo... -  
I due si prepararono ad affrontare qualunque cosa fosse quella cosa. Jinn acuì la portata dei suoi sensori e Laguna generò uno scudo d'acqua per proteggere entrambi.  
Ok, foooorse vedere tutta quella robaccia li aveva tesi un pochino.  
-Cos'è questa, una riunione degli elementali anonimi?- domandò una voce dietro di loro facendoli saltare sul posto.  
-Cazzo, Weisz!- protestò Laguna.  
-Sempre pronto, Lovely.- replicò il biondo sulla porta della propria cabina con un sogghigno da un orecchio all'altro.  
-Non.iniziate.a.tubare.- li ammonì il ninja, indicando la figura oscura che si era nuovamente sporta per osservarli. -Cosa diavolo è quella roba!?-  
-Credo che Sister abbia fatto qualche strano rituale ad un certo punto.- rispose Weisz, che però pareva assolutamente calmo rispetto a loro. Il che gli dava un certo senso di superiorità rispetto agli altri due. In genere Laguna lo perculava in tutti i modi, ora era lui a poterlo sfottere un po'. E vedere Jinn teso come una corda di violino, senza la sua aria di compassato mercenario, era esilarante.  
-Credo abbia invocato Bloody Mary in bagno... o forse un demone... Valaqualcosa... in effetti, io mi terrei lontano da Sister stanotte. E anche da Pino... -  
Jinn s'irritò ancora di più nel vedere l'altro prendere la situazione così alla leggera.  
La luce sfarfallò per alcuni secondi, poi andò via del tutto.  
-Ecco... ci mancava... -  
L'ex mercenario avvertì un fruscio confuso alle sue spalle e un gemito sommesso.  
-Laguna, Weisz?- chiamò, ma nessuno rispose.  
Erano scomparsi...  
E cos'era quell'odore?  
Zolfo?  
Sentì il panico attanagliargli le viscere. C'era un nemico a bordo. Forse un nemico sovrannaturale e lui era rimasto l'unico a poterlo affrontare. Doveva farlo, per proteggere Kleene (e gli altri). Attivò la modalità visiva ad infrarossi e vide, non senza l'ennesima stilettata di paura, che la figura cornuta aveva lasciato il suo nascondiglio e si avvicinava di soppiatto. Come aveva fatto a far sparire quelli alle sue spalle? Quasi saltellante, come a prendersi gioco di lui, la creatura era sempre più vicina.  
Decise di non farla avvicinare oltre.  
-Skymech Ninjutsu Attack.- disse liberando il proprio vento -Windstorm Sla-  
-FERMAFERMAFERMA SONO IO!!- squillò il demone, irrigidendosi.  
Il ninja ebbe un mezzo infarto e restò immobile in stato di shock per alcuni secondi, diviso fra lo stupore e l'incazzatura estrema.  
  
Weisz trascinò Laguna nella stanza di quest'ultimo e solo dopo che la porta si chiuse alle loro spalle gli lasciò la bocca.  
-Che sta succedendo?- protestò infastidito lo Spirito dell'Acqua.  
-Assolutamente niente.- replicò il biondo sottovoce.  
Un tramestio confuso al di là della porta, poi le luci tornarono e  
  
-Che cazzo fai, Shiki?!- sbottò furente, col cuore a mille.  
Davanti a lui, il giovane Re Demone ghignava come un marmocchio colto in flagrante.  
-Dolcetto o scherzetto?- domandò porgendogli il secchiello a forma di zucca pieno di dolciumi vari. Una venuzza ballerina vibrò sulla tempia di Jinn.  
Shiki non vide il cazzotto arrivargli, ma lo sentì, e parecchio.  
-Era solo uno scherzetto innocente!- si lamentò.  
-Tirare le uova è uno scherzo innocente!- lo sgridò Jinn, piccato -Mi hai fatto venire un infarto!-  
Shiki prese a raccattare i dolciumi che il pugno gli aveva fatto cadere, ignorando altamente l'altro e la sua ramanzina. Ad un certo punto, per zittirlo, prese un lecca lecca e glielo ficcò in bocca.  
-Mi dispiace.- si scusò ancora -Mi sono lasciato prendere dall'atmosfera. Per farmi perdonare, ti offrirò tutti i dolci che vorrai!- esclamò sfoderando il migliore sguardo compunto del suo repertorio.  
Jinn arrossì violentemente ed indietreggiò, gli occhi spalancati.  
  
-Che diavolo stanno combinando quei due?- si chiese confuso Weisz.  
-A me lo chiedi?- replicò Laguna.  
Entrambi sudarono nervosamente.  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua fece per uscire a controllare, ma l'altro lo fermò.   
-Cosa state combinando?- domandò inarcando il sopracciglio e incrociando le braccia, segno che voleva spiegazioni e subito,  
-Ehe.-  
Weisz lo lasciò a crogiolarsi nell'ignoranza con gran soddisfazione.  
-Vabbé, non m'importa, me ne vado a dormire.-  
-Vuol dire che non saprai quel che io INVECE so.-  
Laguna assottigliò lo sguardo.  
-Ok, spara.-   
-Shiki ci sta provando con Jinn.-  
-A Shiki piace... Jinn?-  
Laguna parve sorpreso e  Weisz se la rise.  
-Forse quelle ciglia lunghe ti annebbiano la vista, perché è piuttosto evidente.-  
-O forse Shiki te l'ha semplicemente detto.-  
-Non accetti la sconfitta, eh?-  
-Jinn... - rifletté Laguna -Com'è successo?-  
-Ah non lo so, mr. Simpatia ha il suo fascino, secondo Shiki. Secondo me dovrebbe cercare di rilassarsi un po'.-  
Un urlo acuto e poi imprecazioni colorite.  
-Il fascino di una scimmia urlatrice... -  
-Forse non sta andando troppo bene... - commentò sconvolto Weisz.  
  
  
Jinn annaspò, tenendosi la gola e cadde in ginocchio.  
-MIDISPIACEMIDISPIACEMIDISPIACE!- esclamò sconvolto Shiki.  
-Che diavolo... ?! Ngh... Acqua!-  
-ACQUA! ACQUA!- Shiki era in panico.  
Un getto d'acqua investì in pieno entrambi, spegnendo sia la gola del cyborg che il cervello fumante del Re Demone.  
-Potreste tubare in silenzio?- domandò fintamente seccato Laguna -Qui si cerca di fare qualcosa.-  
-Vaffanculo! Non morite se non state attaccati per cinque.fottuti. minuti!- gracchiò Jinn, poi si rivolse seccato a Shiki -Che diavolo ti è saltato in mente di ficcarmi in bocca quella cosa?-  
-Ti ha ficcato in bocca cosa?!- esclamò Weisz.  
Shiki tenne alta l'arma del delitto, il lecca lecca era caduto a terra e non era proprio in ottime condizioni, tra ammaccature, sporcizia e peli. Laguna arricciò il naso, mentre Weisz raccoglieva da terra l'incarto.  
-Jalapeno?!-  
-Sister mi ha detto che è squisito.- rispose innocente e contrito il Re Demone.  
-E tu hai creduto a Sister?- commentarono in sincrono gli altri tre.  
-Sembrava normale quando me lo ha detto.-  
A quel punto, Jinn lasciò perdere e chinò il capo, sconsolato.  
-STATE PARLANDO DI ME, MERDINE?-  
Un coretto di risate maligne risuonò nel corridoio, facendo drizzare i capelli in testa ai quattro.  
Sister e Pino imboccarono il corridoio, inquietanti nei loro costumi, ma più nei loro comportamenti. Avevano preso troppo sul serio la questione Halloween oppure erano possedute da qualche demone?  
Nessuno di loro voleva davvero saperlo, perciò si precipitarono nella prima stanza a caso (quella di Jinn) e si chiusero dentro a bloccando l'accesso. Trattennero il respiro, con le orecchie premute sulla porta e il cuore a mille. Potevano udire i reciproci respiri e battiti cardiaci. Nessuno di loro voleva avere a che fare con quelle due.  
Quando sentirono i loro passi allontanarsi, Laguna domandò a bassa voce a Weisz:  
-Non sarà che quella modifica che le hai fatto l'ha mandata in corto circuito?!-  
-Ma figurati!-  
-Che modifica?- chiese Jinn,  
-Weisz ha fatto in modo che Pino sentisse i sapori!- rispose Shiki, sorridendo fiero.  
Il biondo arrossì.  
-Beh, non è proprio così... ma, sì. Le ho innestato delle papille gustative elettroniche che possono essere stimolate da diverse sostanze.-  
-E poi Witch ha creato per lei dei drink appositi!- continuò Shiki, che era stato felicissimo della cosa quasi quanto la diretta interessata.  
Dopotutto sarebbe stato orribile se qualcuno non si fosse diverto in una festa in cui il cibo più strano e delizioso la faceva da padrone.  
-Resta il fatto che quelle due sono uscite di testa.- ribatté Jinn.  
-E io ti ripeto che non è stata colpa mia.- s'irritò Weisz -E' colpa della brutta influenza di Sister.-  
-Mi hanno avvolto nella carta igienica bagnata di acqua puzzolente e mi hanno tirato insetti addosso.- pianse Shiki. Ed ecco spiegata la puzza di zolfo... e dire che aveva pensato... Jinn si vergognò di se stesso.  
-A me hanno spruzzato addosso della colla e preso a cuscinate.- fece Weisz -Ho piume anche dove non ci batte il sole.-  
-Mi hanno fatto scivolare nell'acqua saponata e sono finito nel magazzino delle scope.- borbottò Laguna -Mi ci hanno chiuso dentro al grido di GAY OVER... -  
Weisz gli diede una pacca sulla spalla per consolarlo.  
-E a te?- chiese Shiki.  
-Niente.- rispose l'ex il mercenario.  
-Il niente non esiste!- protestò Weisz.  
L'altro vide gli sguardi degli altri fissi su di sé. Specie quello di Shiki. Lo guardava così intensamente che capitolò.  
-Si sono travestite da spazzatura e mi hanno sorpreso mentre buttavo della carta. Sono caduto all'indietro. Nel secchio degli umidi.-  
-Mi dispiace per te!!- piagnucolò Shiki.  
-Dovremo fargliela pagare!- esclamò Weisz.  
-Meglio aspettare dopo stasera.- ponderò Laguna.  
-Hai ragione, ora è troppo pericoloso.-  
-Sembra se ne siano andate.- disse Jinn, concentrato. Non sentiva più né passi, né risate, nelle immediate vicinanze.  
In compenso, tutti sentirono un impellente bisogno.  
-Potremmo andare a fare un bagno... - la buttò Weisz.  
Si esaminarono per bene. In tutta quella confusione nessuno di loro ci aveva badato troppo, ma erano ridotti davvero uno schifo dalla testa ai piedi, tra piume, acqua, colla, sapone, pezzi di carta igienica, frammenti di dolci e cibi vari...   
Restava solo da arrivare alle terme edeniche vivi.  
-Potremmo non sopravvivere... in quel caso, è stato un piacere vedere le mutandine di Rebecca con voi.- dichiarò Weisz.  
-Cough.-  
-E i mutandoni di Mosco per LagAHI!-  
  
  
  
  
  
Weisz tirò sospirò di sollievo e goduria nel sentire le mani di Laguna impastargli i muscoli delle spalle e del collo.  
Erano riusciti ad arrivare sani e salvi alle terme, ma sentiva di star per morire di una morte ben più dolce.  
-Ti amo, Lovely.-  
-Lo so.- replicò quello -Lo so.-  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua continuò a frizionargli la pelle, sciogliendo sapientemente le tensioni dei muscoli. Jinn li scrutava da sotto una nuvola di shampoo, incuriosito da quell'intimità che mostravano e che era cresciuta in così breve tempo. Quei due sembravano non sopportarsi all'inizio, poi era scoccata la scintilla. Non conosceva i dettagli, ma di punto in bianco Weisz aveva sotterrato l'ascia di guerra con Laguna.  
Sotterrata e dimenticata.  
Forse su Foresta avevano scoperto di essere della stessa pasta... insomma, quando combattevano giocavano sporco come pochi!  
Laguna continuava a lavorare sui muscoli del biondo con dedizione e amore. La sua espressione composta tradiva comunque la pace e la tranquillità che su Belial Gore erano assenti.  
-Vuoi che t'insaponi la schiena?- domandò Shiki, apparendo nel suo campo visivo.  
Nudo nel suo campo visivo.  
-No, va bene così.- si affrettò ad aggiungere gettandosi una tinozza d'acqua in testa per risciacquare i capelli.  
-Andiamo!- replicò il giovane Re Demone, ignorandolo altamente e cospargendogli la schiena di olio profumato.  
-Ehi!- protestò.  
Shiki affondò le dita nella sua schiena, premendogli un punto particolarmente contratto e strappandogli un mugugno. Jinn si chiuse la bocca fra le mani e si accorse che Weisz e Laguna lo guardavano compiaciuti.  
-Non ho bisogno di un massaggio!- saltò su andandosene, imbarazzato. Ne aveva abbastanza per quella notte.  
-Aspetta!- esclamò Shiki afferrandolo per l'asciugamano che gli cingeva i fianchi.  
-Lasciami.- gli ordinò fulminandolo con lo sguardo.  
Ma Shiki non ci stette.  
Shiki strinse la presa e tirò.  
Tirò come aveva visto fare in molti video che aveva visto con Weisz. Tirò e fece ruotare il ninja su se stesso. Con un versetto acuto e sorpreso, Jinn cadde nella vasca.  
Silenzio.  
Laguna e Weisz non sapevano se ridere o cosa, lo shock era troppo. Jinn riemerse e sputò l'acqua, anche lui troppo sconvolto. Shiki era davanti a lui, su di lui. Si ergeva in acqua e lo fissava serio. Solo in quel momento si rese conto che non portava il cerotto che usava di solito per nascondere la cicatrice sul viso. Tutte le volte che aveva visto quella cicatrice, Shiki era diventato un altro. I suoi occhi, erano, infatti, simili a quando entrava in Over Drive. Incatenanti, profondi come abissi.  
Lui guardava l'abisso e l'abisso lo guardava.  
Si sentì scavare profondamente da quello sguardo.  
Shiki scattò e gli afferrò le spalle, il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo.  
-Mi piaci, Kris!-  
-LO HA DETTO?!- urlarono gli altri due in sottofondo.  
L'ex mercenario sbatté le palpebre.  
-Cosa?-  
-Mi piaci.- ripeté Shiki -Dal primo momento che ti ho visto!-  
Era sconvolto.  
Era serio?  
Cercò di allontanarsi da lui, ma il moro strinse la presa sulle sue spalle.  
-Se non ti piaccio, dimmelo chiaramente.-  
Nonostante ostentasse un'aria seria, era rosso in volto. E più i secondi passavano, più sembrava innervosirsi. Jinn si sentì parecchio combattuto. Cercò con lo sguardo gli altri, ma scoprì che i due bastardi si erano dileguati.  
Era solo.  
Solo con Shiki.  
E doveva dargli una risposta.  
Non è che non gli piaceva. Era solo che non aveva mai dato retta ai suoi sentimenti. Non aveva mai avuto relazioni amorose e di sesso solo occasionale poche volte. Nessun coinvolgimento. Nel caso di Shiki, sentiva che il coinvolgimento ci sarebbe stato eccome e non era sicuro di volersi rendere vulnerabile. Ma gli piaceva, non gli era mai stato indifferente e perciò lo aveva sempre rifiutato, temeva che diventare suo amico sarebbe stato solo una menzogna di breve durata, perché la vita è bastarda e lui ne aveva avuto un assaggio molto doloroso. Il suo corpo era una cicatrice vivente che ogni giorno glielo rammentava. Però...  
-Non è che non mi piaci... - iniziò. Gli occhi di Shiki s'illuminarono e Jinn comprese che anche per lui non sarebbe stato occasionale. Nel suo cuore avvertì un debole tepore, un qualcosa di nuovo, che timidamente chiedeva di essere vissuto.  
-Ma... Rebecca?-  
-Io e Rebecca siamo ottimi amici e lei sta con Homura.-  
Il ninja sbatté le palpebre. Era assolutamente perplesso. E dire che avrebbe dovuto cogliere "sottigliezze" simili e qualsiasi altro segnale. Invece, cadeva dal cielo come un idiota.  
-Davvero?- chiese, quasi con sollievo.  
-Davvero.-  
Shiki gli afferrò la mano e gli avvicinò il viso. Jinn inspirò a fondo, diviso dalle proprie paure. Poi, piano piano, si avvicinò a sua volta. Shiki lo baciò premendo le labbra sulle sue. L'ex mercenario sentì il muro delle proprie difese sciogliersi come neve al sole, un calore bruciante al ventre. Avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi. Doveva farlo al più presto, ma Shiki si strinse a lui con impeto, quasi temendo che lui cambiasse idea e approfondì il bacio, con la lingua.  
-Kris... - lo chiamò sospirando con voce roca, premendo il corpo contro il suo.  
-Dannazione... - mormorò passandosi una mano fra i capelli, prima di afferrare il giovane Re Demone e portarlo sotto di sé. Lo baciò a sua volta, affondando la lingua fra le sue labbra. Shiki fu quasi sopraffatto da quel suo impeto, ma non per molto. Si aggrappò alla nuca dell'altro ricambiando il bacio con lo stesso impeto e con molta, molta più passione. Perché diavolo quanto gli piaceva Jinn. Gli era sempre piaciuto, dal primo momento. Aveva sperato di ritrovarlo e di diventare suo amico. Aveva sofferto nello scoprire che era coinvolto nel rapimento di Rebecca, perché non avrebbe potuto perdonarlo se l'avesse persa. E lo stesso su Belial Gore... finché...  
Finché finalmente poteva conoscerlo, come aveva sempre desiderato. Anche se lui era sempre stato scontroso e solitario, ma questa era l'immagine che aveva di un qualsiasi ninja. Vederlo iniziare ad aprirsi con loro, anche senza che se ne accorgesse, era stata una grande gioia. E adesso. Adesso era fra le sue braccia. Il suo corpo così muscoloso e forte, lo stava stringendo contro di sé. Sentiva il suo calore, il suo cuore che batteva, i suoi muscoli guizzare e tendersi mentre i loro corpi strusciavano l'uno sull'altro. Poteva essersi modificato quanto gli pareva, ma il suo corpo era comunque umano, la sua pelle era naturale, sudata, bollente... Si separarono, un rivolo di saliva ad unire le loro bocche. Shiki scorse la mano sul petto dell'altro e lo baciò, sul cuore, quasi al centro, mentre le sue mani gli tastavano i pettorali gonfi. Le dita si strinsero sui capezzoli turgidi e Jinn emise un sospiro. Col capo scostò la testa dell'altro per cercare nuovamente le sue labbra e a sua volta ne accarezzò il corpo. Lo sentiva rispondere ad ogni suo tocco e tendersi verso di lui. Il suo sesso era già bello che eretto e premeva e grattava contro i suoi addominali. Glielo prese in mano ed iniziò a masturbarlo con forza, strappando al più giovane lunghi, appagati gemiti.  
-Ah... aspetta... - mormorò Shiki, finendo quasi del tutto disteso nell'acqua termale.  
-Eh, no, troppo comodo adesso.- replicò Jinn, assottigliando lo sguardo -Hai detto che mi avresti offerto tutti i dolci che volevo.- scorse la mano su e giù sul suo sesso, premendogli i testicoli e strappandogli altri sospiri, -Mi hai assillato in continuazione.-  
Un altro movimento, più lento, ma non meno forte, sentì Shiki tendersi con esasperazione contro di lui, sopraffatto ma non pago di quel piacere. Il suo sesso iniziava ad emettere le prime gocce di liquido preseminale. Jinn gli premete la punta del glande.  
-Skymech Ninjutsu Attack-  
-Kris, aspett... n-no-  
-Shaking Gladius-  
Una forte vibrazione, concentrata come la punta di una lama affilata gli attraversò la virilità fino alla base e il suo seme zampillò ai lati del dito del ninja. Una goccia di esso finì sul suo viso, ma l'ex mercenario non si scompose e si ripulì con la lingua.  
Shiki tremò sotto il suo corpo, le lacrime agli occhi. Forse era stato troppo brusco...  
-Ti avevo detto di aspettare... - disse il minore fra i denti.  
Non seppe cosa dire.  
Prima si era frusciato su di lui senza pudore alcuno e poi piangeva come una signorina?!  
Il Giovane Re Demone schizzò in avanti, cadendogli addosso con tutto il suo peso e la sua schiacciante gravità.  
-Perché non hai aspettato?- esclamò -Non volevo venire subito!-  
Sbatté gli occhi.  
-Eh? Quindi è solo per questo?-  
Shiki gonfiò le guance.  
-Così ti sei divertito solo tu.-  
Jinn si rimise a sedere e dopo aver tentato di controllarla, si lasciò sfuggire una sonora risata.  
-Se è solo questo il problema, direi che possiamo rimediare.- disse, facendo cenno a Shiki di riavvicinarsi con le dita.  
  
  
-... Jinn stava ridendo!?-  
-Puoi smettere di concentrarti su di loro e dedicarti un po' a me?- domandò seccato Laguna -Volevi togliermi tu il trucco dalle gambe, no? Vedi di muoverti, o farò da solo.- e per sottolineare la cosa scorse la mano lungo la gamba, seguendo sensualmente la linea del polpaccio e della coscia, fin su, fino all'inguine. Weisz deglutì e tornò a concentrarsi sul compagno. Anche perché a giudicare dai gemiti, Shiki aveva ottenuto quello che voleva.  
E pure Jinn.  
Come se non l'avesse mai beccato a spiare il culo dell'altro ogni tanto. S'inginocchiò davanti allo sgabello in legno su cui era seduto Laguna e presagli la caviglia fra le mani, gli posò un bacio sulle dita del piede.  
-Come sei melodrammatico.- arrossì Laguna.  
Weisz fece scorrere le mani lungo la gamba di Laguna, rese ruvide dal trucco incrostato di finto sangue e dalle scaglie verde marino. Il realismo era spaventoso, ma cosa poteva aspettarsi da un attore e sopratutto da uno meticoloso come lui? Prese il dispenser e gli fece gocciolare il sapone sulla coscia. Laguna rabbrividì mentre il rivolo colava freddo lungo la gamba. Weisz lo raccolse ed iniziò a ripulirgli il polpaccio, posandosi la gamba sulla spalla. La mano scorse sulla gamba glabra dello Spirito dell'Acqua, eliminando ogni finta scaglia, ogni traccia del tritone. I gemiti degli altri due facevano da sottofondo a quell'atmosfera apparentemente tranquilla. Il tocco delle mani di Weisz faceva rabbrividire Laguna più del sapone freddo, più dell'acqua. Sentire le sue dita massaggiargli i piedi e risalire, fin sulla coscia, fino all'inguine per poi tornare a scendere e fare lo stesso con l'altro piede, con una lentezza e una precisione dei punti su cui soffermarsi per fargli venire la pelle d'oca che Laguna sudò freddo.  
Aveva imparato anche troppo bene!  
Weisz gli risciacquò le gambe, poi riprese a massaggiargliele, stavolta in modo decisamente molto più erotico, scoccandogli un bacio nell'interno coscia con sulle labbra quel sorrisetto sghembo made in Steiner che lo fece arrossire violentemente, spedendo la maggior parte dei suoi neurone ai piani bassi. Weisz, gli carezzò entrambe le cosce e risalì ai fianchi alzandosi per portare il viso ad un soffio dal suo. Laguna reclinò il capo e schiuse le labbra, ma l'altro l'afferrò e lo prese in braccio. Preso di contropiede, lo Spirito dell'Acqua gli si strinse al collo.  
-Ehi!- esclamò.  
Scarrozzando l'altro in stile principesso, l'Eroe Arsenal s'immerse nella vasca termale. Stretti così, l'uno all'altro, si baciarono. Le mani dello Spirito dell'Acqua accarezzarono la base della nuca di Weisz e le sue dita s'intrecciarono coi fili d'oro dei suoi capelli. Weisz, dal canto suo, non riusciva a staccarsi dalle sue labbra morbide, dai suoi occhi, dal suo viso, arrossato per il calore dell'acqua e... beh, anche dal lavoretto che gli aveva iniziato a fare. Un gemito sommesso e Laguna chinò il capo sulla sua spalla.  
-Canta per me Lovely.- gli sussurrò, scorrendogli le dita lungo le vertebre, mentre con l'altra mano gli dava piacere con sempre più vigore.  
-You're gonna be the one that's crying... - canticchiò lo Spirito dell'Acqua, con la voce tremula arrochita dal piacere. L'acqua intorno a loro fremette, prendendo vita in sinuose ed insidiose forme e strusciando sulla pelle rovente di Weisz.  
-If you'll bring your water, Lovely, I'll bring an Arsenal.- canticchiò quello aumentando la velocità, masturbandolo con ancor più vigore.  
Laguna inarcò la schiena e gemette, le punte dei piedi tese all'indietro, tutto il corpo spinto sull'onda del piacere.  
  
Jinn passò il braccio intorno alla schiena di Shiki tirandolo contro di sé. Le loro bocche cozzarono, aprendosi in un bacio sfrenato e scoordinato. Shiki tenne forte la testa del cyborg. Lo desiderava. Lo desiderava da tanto, tanto tempo...  
-Jinn... - lo invitò con un colpo di bacino e quello lo accontentò. Non era mai stato un tipo da preliminari e in quel momento quella peste lo aveva mandato in tiro così tanto che non ce ne sarebbe stato neppure bisogno. Ed era meglio così e non c'era neppure il bisogno di preparare psicologicamente Shiki alla penetrazione, visto che il giovane Re Demone aveva fatto tutto da solo, trascinando anche lui in quella danza e in quello sfregamento di corpi. Lo penetrò col dito medio, facendolo gemere ed inarcare al ritmo degli affondi, col palmo della mano che gli premeva sui testicoli, mandandogli il basso ventre in fiamme. Shiki si sentì inebriare da quel piacere e dal profumo fresco e travolgente di Jinn che sapeva di menta e ambra... c'era anche odore di metallo e di altri componenti sintetici, ma questi ultimi quasi scomparivano, mischiati a quelli avvolgenti dell'acqua termale. Odori caldi e odori freschi, acqua calda e aria fredda, un insieme che lo stordiva quasi quanto il continuo scivolare delle falangi del cyborg in lui. Freddo contro la sua carne bollente. Il Re Demone tremò, con un rivolo di saliva sulle labbra, stordito.  
-Basta con le dita... - mormorò stringendo le dita sulla spalla dell'altro -Entra... ti prego... -  
Il ninja non se lo fece ripetere. Estrasse le dita e calò il più giovane sul proprio sesso. Shiki avvertì subito l'importante differenza, sentendosi riempire completamente ed emise un sonoro gemito. Jinn lo impalò fino alla base, sospirando di piacere, stretto dall'anello muscolare del Re Demone che si contraeva.  
-Cerca di rilassarti.- gli ordinò, la voce arrochita dal piacere che stava annebbiandogli il cervello -O non potrò muovermi.-  
Shiki respirò a fondo, tentando di accomodarsi meglio sull'altro che lo studiava dal basso. Lui era eccitato, ma Shiki lo era davvero molto, molto di più.  
Ogni parte del suo corpo urlava bramosa.  
Gli strinse i fianchi e prese a muoversi in lui.  
Era meglio, molto meglio che con due dita, non era neppure a paragone. Il giovane Re Demone amò quella sensazione stupenda di piacere che lo invadeva, come onde. Era un piacere liquido che lo stava sciogliendo dall'interno, ardente. Reggendosi alle braccia di Jinn, alle sue forti, bellissime braccia, si mosse contro il sesso del ninja. Occorse qualche tentativo per sincronizzarsi, ma poi fu come se lui e l'altro fossero diventati un solo corpo.  
Jinn aumentò la velocità delle spinte, colpendo la prostata di Shiki ad ogni affondo, guidato dai suoi gemiti disarticolati che riempivano l'aria. Aggrappato ai capelli del ninja, Shiki sentì le lacrime riempirgli gli occhi, man mano che l'orgasmo si avvicinava, impietoso.  
-Kr...Kris... - sospirò, quasi supplicando di avere un appiglio. Il sesso dell'altro affondò ancora, facendo esplodere il piacere in ogni millimetro del suo corpo. Si strinse a lui per catturare ogni istante, ogni stilla di quella goduria. E quel calore, quello stringersi dell'altro su di lui fece venire anche Kris, cancellando in quell'orgasmo ogni incertezza.  
  
  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua strinse con le dita il bordo della vasca e gemette, la schiena premuta contro il petto di Weisz, il bacino contro la sua erezione calda e pulsante che affondava in lui, il viso abbandonato sulla mano dell'altro, i capelli azzurri scarmigliati sul viso.  
-Chi è che fa piangere chi?- gli ridacchiò il biondo all'orecchio.  
-Tu... - gemette -Tu pensa a farmi godere... - sogghignò, premendosi contro di lui -Poi ne riparliamo... -  
Weisz gli baciò il collo, appena sotto l'orecchio, sospirandogli il fiato caldo contro la pelle.  
-Laguna... - mormorò, sprofondando in lui ancora e ancora -Laguna... -  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua si abbandonò a quelle spinte.  
-Weisz... - mormorò, lasciando che quel nome gli sfuggisse dalle labbra mentre l'altro aumentava la velocità, inebriato dal piacere, arpionato ai suoi fianchi. Il sesso di Weisz scivolava rapido in lui, scavandogli le viscere e colpendo il punto più sensibile del suo corpo. I loro gemiti erano accompagnati dallo sciabordio dell'acqua e dallo schioccare dei loro corpi. Potevano udire anche Jinn e Shiki, ma erano voci lontane, nel loro universo dei sensi c'erano solo loro, ogni parte del loro essere era completamente immersa nel piacere. Weisz si spinse con vigore un'ultima volta e il suo seme zampillò nello Spirito dell'Acqua. Laguna si morse le labbra sentendo Weisz tendersi in lui e quasi all'apice prese a masturbarsi per raggiungere anche lui l'orgasmo con un mugolio appagato.  
  
  
  
L'acqua che scorreva nella vasca infondeva un senso di pace e tranquillità. Non avrebbero saputo dire che ore fossero, probabilmente tutti a bordo erano a letto da un bel pezzo, su un qualsiasi pianeta sarebbero state le ore piccole del mattino. A Weisz sembrava che fosse trascorsa un'eternità e ne sarebbe trascorsa pure un'altra e lui non si sarebbe comunque schiodato da Laguna e dalla sua spalla calda e accogliente.  
Accanto a loro due, Shiki sembrava dormire nella grossa aggrappato ad un imbarazzatissimo Jinn.  
-Dovrai abituarti, Shiki è molto espansivo.- lo pungolò Weisz.  
Laguna sbadigliò spudoratamente.  
-Non è un problema.- replicò Jinn -Posso gestire la cosa.-  
Per tutta risposta, il Re Demone gli si aggrappò al braccio con più forza, serafico, facendolo arrossire ancora di più.  
Weisz annuì.  
-Sì, vedo che la stai gestendo.-  
-Perché non pensi a gestire il tuo ragazzo?- replicò l'ex mercenario sporgendosi verso di lui -Mi è sembrato avessi qualche problemino prima.-  
-Anche io ho sentito i tuoi di problemi, forse Shiki ti ha sovraccaricato i circuiti?-  
-Perché adesso state discutendo?- domandò perplesso Laguna -Siete due mocciosi?-  
-Lui è un moccioso! Io vengo da cinquant'anni nel passato!-  
-Una stella cadente!- li interruppe Shiki -E un'altra!-  
Tutti alzarono il capo verso la volta in vetro. Tutte intorno all'Edens Zero, innumerevoli stelle attraversarono lo spazio, inghiottite nelle profondità dell'Aoi Cosmos. I quattro ammirarono muti quello spettacolo, rapiti. Weisz riappoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Laguna che a sua volta posò il capo su di lui. Shiki sorrise stretto a Jinn. Kris Rutherford era incerto sul futuro, ma forse era davvero giunto il momento in cui la vita gli avrebbe riservato qualcosa di buono. Passò il braccio intorno alla vita di Shiki stringendolo a sé, non aveva dubbi circa i suoi sentimenti, temeva solo di non poterli corrispondere al meglio ma...  
-Hai espresso dei desideri, Kris?- gli domandò sorridente il moro.  
-Non ne avevo bisogno... - rispose con un mormorio.  
Ma sorrise a sua volta.  
Non ne aveva più bisogno.  
  
  
  
In compenso ebbero bisogno di fuggire alla svelta quando udirono le risate inquietanti di Sister e Pino.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dunque... che dire di questa storia?  
> Tutto il teatrino di Shiki mi è stato ispirato dal Goatman.  
> Ero divisa fra un horror e una storia rossa. Ha vinto la rossa con quel tocco horror per l'atmosfera. Sister... è Sister. Pino... beh, su Twitter spopola Pinobecca. Alla fine dovevo buttarla da qualche parte X°°°D
> 
> La canzone canticchiata da Weisz e Laguna è (con le dovute modifiche "We Bring An Arsenal" dei Lostprophets. L'ho scoperta cercando qualcosa che ci stesse bene che non fosse pop o come al solito, che Laguna merita anche canzoni più virili X°D La prima scelta era "Baby one more time" di Britney Spears X°D
> 
> La colonna sonora di Shiki e Jinn è Smells Like Teen Spirit... ma non c'entra nulla con l'odore di zolfo X°D e non appare nella storia, ma ve lo dovevo dire.


End file.
